1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports equipment and accessories, and more specifically to a golf accessory in the general configuration of a key chain attachment. The present golf accessory includes a marking pen with a cap which includes a golf ball marker removably stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
The game of golf has become extremely popular throughout the world, and its popularity continues to increase. As a result, courses are becoming increasingly crowded, with perhaps several players in a group playing on any given hole obviously, it can be difficult for each player to keep track of his or her golf ball while it is in play, under such circumstances.
Accordingly, the rules of golf require that each player be able to identify his or her ball while it is in play, in order to avoid playing the wrong ball and suffering the corresponding penalty. The identification is generally accomplished by the golfer marking the ball with a suitable marker of some sort, to produce a distinctive signature, mark, ink color, etc. to differentiate that player""s ball from others in play. However, it has been found that most golfers do not bother to mark their golf balls, most likely because the golfer forgets to take care of this chore before play begins, and the lack of a suitable marking means being available on the course.
Aside from the importance of marking one""s ball for identification during play, it is also required that players mark the location of their ball in the event the ball is temporarily removed from play, as in providing a clear line to the hole for another player on a golf green. Ball markers of various sorts have been developed for this purpose, with the golfer merely placing the marker in the surface of the green at the location of his or her ball, and then replacing the ball at that position when that player""s turn comes up. Practically all golfers carry such markers, either in the form of a specialized and/or personalized, ornamental device, or in a less expensive generic form. In any event, such markers are generally carried loose in a clothing pocket, or in a pocket of a golf bag, etc., where the golfer must rummage around to access the relatively small marker.
Accordingly, a need will be seen for a golf accessory comprising a combination marking pen for marking golf balls with appropriate player identification, and a holder for a golf ball position marker. The present invention has the general configuration of an enlarged golf tee, both for the novelty of the appearance and also to clearly identify the device as a golf accessory. The marker pen is preferably in the form of a fiber tip marker and forms the stem of the simulated tee, with the cap of the pen having the appearance of a golf ball resting on the tee. The generally spherical cap is removable from the tip of the pen, for using the pen. The cap is openable along a hemispherical parting line to access the golf ball position marker stored therein. The distal tip of the pen may include a key chain passage therethrough, so the device may be used as a key chain holder for locker and/or golf cart keys, etc. as desired.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,596 issued on Oct. 26, 1971 to Albert F. Petti et al., titled xe2x80x9cWriting Accessory,xe2x80x9d describes a generally hollow tube for removably fitting a pencil or the like therein, with an opposite closed end of the tube having a hard candy (e.g., lollipop) molded in place thereon. No cap is disclosed for covering the tip of the pencil or marker held in the Petti et al. device, whereas the present golf accessory includes such a removable cap for preventing the marker tip from drying out. The generally round candy element on the Petti et al. device is not hollow and cannot be opened or used for storing anything therein, whereas the hollow sphere of the present accessory may be opened to access a golf ball position marker stored therein. Moreover, the round element of the Petti et al. device cannot be removed from the tube or rod element, except by ingesting the element, whereas none of the components of the present invention are edible and the spherical element is readily removable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,852 issued on Jun. 8, 1976 to David W. Parry, titled xe2x80x9cWriting Instrument,xe2x80x9d describes an accessory for a pen or the like, comprising a cap with a flat plate formed along one side thereof. The plate may be used as a writing surface, and/or may include a plurality of sheets of paper therewith, and may include other features and functions as well. While Parry discloses a pen having a conventional breather vent therein, as provided in the marker element of the present golf accessory, he does not disclose any form of removable spherical cap, much less any means of opening the cap to access a golf ball position marker or other accessory stored therein, as provided by the present golf accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,121 issued on Nov. 24, 1981 to Jung S. Kim, titled xe2x80x9cBall-Point Pen Having Three Sides And Complementary Cap,xe2x80x9d describes a pen having a generally equilateral triangular cross section, with concave sides. The cap disclosed by Kim is not: spherical, is not hollow, cannot be opened, and cannot store a ball position marker therein, whereas each of the above features is provided by the present golf accessory.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,544 issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Jennifer L. Buckner, titled xe2x80x9cPage Turning Device,xe2x80x9d describes a generally spherical device having a multitude of small protuberances evenly disposed over the surface thereof, for gripping the surface of a sheet of paper for turning the page. The protuberances are the exact opposite of the dimples formed in the surface of a golf ball, which the cap of the present accessory resembles. Moreover, the Buckner page turner is a solid mass, with the exception of a socket for removably installing the device on the end of a pencil or the like. Buckner does not provide a hollow interior, openable shell, nor storage means therein for a golf ball position marker, each of which features are a part of the present golf ball accessory. Also, it should be noted that the Buckner device is formed of a soft, moldable rubber material (column 3, lines 54-55), which would be unsuitable for forming a relatively rigid hollow cap as required by the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,180 issued on Apr. 28, 1998 to Michael C. Arnke, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Ball Marker,xe2x80x9d describes a device having a superficial resemblance to the present invention, but incorporating a completely different structure and function. The device of the Arnke ""180 U.S. Patent resembles a golf tee with a ball resting thereon, but the stem portion of the tee does not include any form of marking or writing implement therein, as does the present invention. In lieu of such a marking implement, the Arnke ""180 U.S. Patent device includes an ink pad and stamp housed in an openable shell, resembling a golf ball resting atop the tee. The hollow golf ball shape is similar to that of the present invention, but due to its containing of the ink pad and stamp therein, cannot contain a golf ball position marker therein, as can the present golf accessory invention. Also, the entire golf ball cap portion of the present invention acts as a cap for the marker pen portion, and is completely removable therefrom, unlike the golf ball portion of the device of the Arnke ""180 U.S. Pat.
U.S. Pat. No. D-304,607 issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Robert D. Bagg, titled xe2x80x9cGolf Tee,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design for a golf tee having a relatively wide flange disposed immediately below the ball rest at the end of the tee. No marking means, removable components, or ball location marker storage means is apparent in the Bagg design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-317,624 issued on Jun. 18, 1991 to William R. Jurinjak, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Pen And Magnetic Holder Therefor,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a base with an apparently magnetic object resembling a golf ball suspended thereabove by a wire. A pen generally resembling a golf tee is shown being held generally vertically, apparently by the magnetic force developed by the golf ball shaped component. No means of opening the golf ball component, or separating it from its wire holder for use as a cap for the pen, nor for storing a ball position marker therein, are apparent in the Jurinjak design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-319,466 issued on Aug. 17, 1991 to James A. Summers, titled xe2x80x9cWriting Instrument,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a pen with a flattened upper portion and flattened circular component resembling a side view of a golf ball, resting thereon. The assembly thus loosely resembles a golf tee with a ball resting thereon, when viewed fully from the side, as opposed to an edge view. No means of removing the golf ball from the pen, nor for storing any articles within any portion of the design, is apparent in the Summers design.
U.S. Pat. No. D-352,069 issued on Nov. 1, 1994 to Patrick R. Doolin, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Clock, Writing Instrument And Holder Therefor,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design comprising a generally flat base with a golf ball shaped clock housing at one end and an elongate article resembling a golf tee at the opposite end. The elongate article is apparently a pen, according to the title and claim of the patent, but no means is apparent for removing the golf ball shaped clock housing from the base for installing it on the pen or tee for use as a cap, nor for opening the ball shaped housing for storing and accessing a golf ball position marker or other accessory therein, which features are provided by the present: golf accessory invention.
U.S. Pat. No. D-357,500 issued on Apr. 18, 1995 to Charles H. Mutterperl, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Pen And Sports Ball Holder Therefor,xe2x80x9d illustrates a series of designs each having an elongate cylindrical article extending from a representation of a sports ball of some sort. A cord extends from the sports ball representation, opposite the cylinder. One of the balls represented, has the appearance of a golf ball. No means is apparent for opening the ball portion for storing or accessing any article therein, nor for removing the ball portion from the cylindrical portion of the design, which features are provided by the present golf accessory invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. D-393,280 issued on Apr. 7, 1998 to Chang-Ming Cheng, titled xe2x80x9cCombined Writing Instrument And Roll-Out Map,xe2x80x9d illustrates a design including a pen having a removable cap resembling a golf club head. No openable spherical storage compartment for a golf ball position marker is provided in the Cheng design, whereas the present golf accessory invention includes such a configuration.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a golf accessory having a marking pen for placing identification on a golf ball, and also including storage for a ball position marker for marking the position of a golf ball on a golf green. The present golf accessory is configured to resemble a golf tee with a golf ball resting thereon, in its assembled and closed state. The elongate tee portion serves as the marking pen portion of the device, with the tip of the tee portion opposite the marker tip including a key chain passage therethrough. The marker tip is protected by a removable cover configured like a golf ball. The cover may be opened along a hemispherical parting line to access a golf ball green position marker which may be stored in the upper portion of the cover, i.e., the portion not directly engaging the marker pen
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved golf accessory comprising a combination device for providing identification marking on a golf ball, and also for marking the position of a golf ball on a golf green.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved golf accessory having a configuration resembling that of a golf tee with a golf ball resting thereon.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved golf accessory which elongate tee portion comprises a marking pen, for marking identification on a golf ball.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an improved golf accessory which tip of the tee portion opposite the marker tip, includes a diametric attachment passage therethrough.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved golf accessory which golf ball shaped portion serves as a removably installable cap for protecting the tip of the marker.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved golf accessory which golf ball portion is openable along a generally hemispherical parting line, for accessing a golf ball green marker removably stored therein.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification and drawings.